Teen Wolf-Freeverse
by DePaolisJessica
Summary: And it's alright to feel because you're human, skin and bones and flesh/The way you shiver when a chill goes up your spine no matter your teeth.
1. shatter into shards

**Disclaimer: I really _love _Teen Wolf lately, but I don't own it. I wish I was Jeff Davis.  
****This is for all the Isaac girls who miss him while he's in the hospital.**

**/**

Isaac Lahey-shatter into shards

...

Your father locked you

in a freezer and it was

as simple as that.

...

When he died-no

-when your father was killed

you felt conflicted.

...

A peculiar

contradiction of pure hate

and missing someone

...

Because even though

he got close to killing you

he was your father.

...

And it's alright to

feel because you're human,

skin and bones and flesh

...

The way you shiver

when a chill goes up your spine

no matter your teeth.

...

Or your glowing eyes

fiery, because of

your young innocence.

...

Now you have friends-

the boy with the snark who hates

all your stupid scarves

...

And the man with blue

eyes who tries way too hard to

save you from himself.

...

The girl you forgave

for shooting you with bows and

arrows and anger

...

And the girl who screams

in your ears and cares too much

about her image

...

And the family

who took you in their home when

you needed them most.

...

The boy who became

your brother-crooked jaw

and kind demeanor.

...

You were locked away

and never, ever did

you let down your guard

...

Because you are brave

and can never let your bones

shatter into shards.


	2. to be like this

Allison Argent-to be like this.

* * *

It was supposed to be like this.

...

You were born to a semi-normal family

with a father who sold firearms

and a mother with a half0bad temper.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

You never knew your grandfather

but you aunt was your big sister

with sweet golden curls and a fiery attitude.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

You met a boy with a crooked jawline

who like you for who you were

and ended up being your first everything.

...

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

...

But this boy was a werewolf

and you were to hunt him

with a bow and some arrows in the dead of night.

...

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

...

Your mother was killed and

you thought you knew who to choose

so you shot _them_ with arrows and anger and revenge

...

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

...

Your mother died because she tried

to kill that boy with the crooked jawline

and the man with flames behind his eyes had to save him.

...

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

...

Golden curls put those flames there,

when she trapped an innocent family

inside a burning house because they were different.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

You got out your courage,

spoke in perfect Latin and

_We protect those who cannot protect themselves._

_..._

It was supposed to like this.

...

Now _they _are your pack,

those you once shot revenge into,

with claws and teeth and roars and screams.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

Your redheaded beauty of a best friend

screams into the night at the sight

of a body of a person she wished she could have saved.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

_An American Werewolf in London_

probably sneering at the boys and

charming all the pretty but naïve girls.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

A changed father who

gives up all his beliefs

because his daughter is meant for so, so much more.

...

It was supposed to be like this.

...

You loved a boy whom

you were supposed to hunt, but instead

your arrows are under the bed you lie on with him.


	3. glitter on your eyes

Lydia Martin-glitter on your eyes.

* * *

Perfect-adjective

conforming absolutely

to the description,

or definition,

of an ideal type.

...

Wake up at 5 o'clock

in the morning so you

can curl and braid and pin

your hair until it is

absolutely perfect.

...

Powder your nose and put

glitter on your eyes,

and don't forget to gloss

those lips until they are

absolutely perfect.

...

You watch, closely,

as the blood runs down the

lifeguard chair and you call

the boy who thinks you are

absolutely perfect.

...

Isn't it ironic

that the girl who once brought

a man life is the one

who can sense death is near?

You scream and scream and _scream_

as the number of dead

bodies grows and grows 'til

they match the number of

frail, weak bones in your

numb, spent body but

darling, screaming is

_not_ saving, is it?

...

So, go home and wash

the blood off you tiny

hands and lay down because

life is a _far_ cry from

absolutely perfect.


End file.
